


Everybody wants to steal my Lou

by tellmeinawhisperbaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat Harry Styles, Cat Louis Tomlinson, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmeinawhisperbaby/pseuds/tellmeinawhisperbaby
Summary: The one where Harry and Louis are cats and Gigi and Zayn are their loving humans.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Everybody wants to steal my Lou

“Zayn, Taylor and Joe are coming over for dinner”, Harry immediately sprang up from Zayn’s lap from where he was enjoying his pets. Uh oh.

“Sure cool, what do you want to cook?”, Zayn replied dismissively, without looking away from his phone. 

“Uh, pot roast? But that’s not what I was worried about, it’s about Louis”

“What about him, doesn’t she love cats”, Zayn said scratching his head a bit. “I am pretty sure I had spotted a couple of Scottish folds there.”

“Yes exactly, that’s the problem… she tends to be a bit crazy cat ladyish”

“I don’t see what the problem is, babe, Taylor loves cats, Louis loves attention, they will get along like a house on fire”. Harry rolled his eyes as good as he could. He had thought Zayn was an intelligent human. Clearly, he was no better than the six-packed abs stinky men Gigi would like to bring home previously.

“You see Zayn, Taylor loves cats and Louis is, the prettiest cat there is in this world”, Gigi covers Harry’s ears and whispers the last part in a hushed tone. The green-eyed Maine Coon just scoffed, obviously he knew how adorable his boyfriend was, thank you very much. Harry liked to show his appreciation by showering Louis with lots of licks and nuzzles and mouses so that the prettiest cat in the world continued to be his.

“... and she is capable of stealing him if she really really wants him”

At that point, Louis decided to make his entry after his mid-afternoon nap. Strutting his little munchkin legs, grey hearts shining on his white fur, while wearing his favorite pink bow on top of his head, as if to remove any doubts in Zayn’s head that Louis was the prettiest kitty in the Kittyland. 

Louis purred in his soft sweet voice, happy to see everyone gathered together at the couch and pranced on Harry, giving him the best kisses, _why did you leave me alone in the nest Hazza_ , _I was cold_ he meowed sadly with his big, pretty blue eyes.

This is why that Taylor woman couldn’t see Louis, one look at his boyfriend’s kitten eyes and she would take him away faster than you could say sabotage. 

Gigi, bless her soul, was having the same thoughts as him because she said in a grave tone, “I think we have to hide Louis Darling while she is visiting unless we want to become owners of only one cat”. 

Harry hissed menacingly, checking his claws, still sharp, thank god he escaped Gigi’s attempt to cut them yesterday. No, not happening on Harry’s turf. There is a reason why he has established his name as the Scary Tom of the Beverly Hills, even amongst the strays.

**Author's Note:**

> (I had written this drabble ages back as a joke for a friend, don't judge)


End file.
